lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Dimensions 2: The Ultimate Battle
LEGO Dimensions 2: The Ultimate Battle is a custom video game created by Trailblazer101 and is based off of the events after LEGO Dimensions. Every character from the prior game will have new abilities in this game. Plot When Lord Vortech's son, Emperor Brickton, steals the Dimensional Rift Staff from Planet Vorton, X-PO calls in a new group of heroes; Chase McCain, Hermione Granger, and Hawkeye; to gather all of the new Foundation Elements and stop the evil Emperor Brickton before it's too late. Starter Pack The 78000 Starter Pack contains the game, toy pad, poster, Chase McCain minifigure, Hermione Granger minifigure, Hawkeye minifigure, and Hawkeye's vehicle, the Cloud Rider. Expansion Packs Adventure Packs *78001 Big Hero 6 Adventure Pack (Baymax + Recharging Bed, Hiro Hamada + Getaway Car) *78002 DC Comics Adventure Pack (Batman (1966) + Batmobile (1966), Robin (1966) + Bat-Copter (1966)) *78003 The Heroes of Olympus Adventure Pack (Percy Jackson + Blackjack, Annabeth Chase + Argo II) *78004 Indiana Jones Adventure Pack (Indiana Jones + Indy Motorbike, Mutt Williams + Peru Plane) *78005 Nintendo Adventure Pack (Mario + Mario Kart, Luigi + Super Mushroom) *78006 Peanuts Adventure Pack (Charlie Brown + Sled, Linus van Pelt + Linus' Bicycle) *78007 SpongeBob SquarePants Adventure Pack (SpongeBob + Krabby Patty Time Machine, Patrick + Heroic Hero Boat) *78008 LEGO Universe Adventure Pack (Duke Exeter + Gryphon, Hael Storm + Venture Koi) Level Packs *78009 Goosebumps Level Pack (R.L. Stine + Praying Mantis + Magic Typewriter) *78010 Jaws Level Pack (Quint + The Orca + Vengeance) *78011 Marvel Level Pack (Iron Man + Hulkbuster + Avenge-Jet) *78013 Marvel Level Pack (Stan Lee + Stanbuster + Marvel Bike) *78014 Minecraft Level Pack (Steve + Mine Cart + TNT Block) *78015 Nintendo Level Pack (Inkling Boy + Splat Tank + Splat Roller) *78016 LEGO Nexo Knights Level Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade + Fortrex) *78017 Peanuts Level Pack (Snoopy + Dog Plane + Snoopy's Dog Dish) *78018 Pixels Level Pack (Sam Brenner + Ghost Mini + Arcader Turret) *78019 Subway Surfers Level Pack (Jake + Subway Train + Pogo Stick) *78020 LEGO Ultra Agents Level Pack (Solomon Blaze + Convertible Hover-Car + Ultra-Jet) *78021 The Wizard of Oz Level Pack (Dorothy Gale + Kansas Twister + Talking Tree) Team Packs *78022 LEGO Adventurers Team Pack (Dr. Kilroy + Egypt Car, Pippin Reed + Pippin's Plane) *78023 DC Comics Team Pack (The Riddler + The Riddler's Dragster, Two-Face + Two-Face's Armored Truck) *78024 DC Comics Team Pack (The Penguin + The Penguin's Submarine, Catwoman + Catwoman's Motorcycle) *78025 DC Comics Team Pack (The Flash + Flash Mobile, Green Arrow + Arrowbike) *78026 Goosebumps Team Pack (Zach Cooper + Zamboni, Hannah Fairchild + Ferris Wheel) *78027 Harry Potter Team Pack (Harry Potter + Hogwarts Express, Ron Weasley + Flying Ford Anglia) *78028 Marvel Team Pack (Thor + Asgardian Skiff, Loki + Midgard Serpent) *78029 Marvel Team Pack (Bruce Banner + SMASH Jet, Rick Jones + Gamma Bomb) *78030 Marvel Team Pack (Aleksei Sytsevich + Rhino Suit, Sandman + Sand Crane) *78031 Marvel Team Pack (Dr. Doom + Doom Jet, Magneto + Magneto-Mobile) *78032 LEGO Ninjago Team Pack (Pythor P. Chumsworth + Great Devourer, Skales + Serpentine Train) *78033 Nintendo Team Pack (Inkling Girl + Splat Bomb, Inkling Squid + Ink Cannon) *78034 Star Wars Team Pack (Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca + AT-ST) *78035 LEGO Ultra Agents Team Pack (Jack Fury + Ultra-Sub, Caila Phoenix + Ultra-Car) Fun Packs *78036 LEGO Adventurers Fun Pack (Johnny Thunder + Thunder Striker) *78037 LEGO Adventurers Fun Pack (Sam Sinister + Island Racer) *78038 DC Comics Fun Pack (Robin + Red Bird Cycle) *78039 DC Comics Fun Pack (Mr. Freeze + Freeze Cart) *78040 DC Comics Fun Pack (Poison Ivy + Plant Monster) *78041 DC Comics Fun Pack (Lex Luthor + LexBot) *78042 DC Comics Fun Pack (Green Lantern + Green Lantern Jet) *78043 DC Comics Fun Pack (Martian Manhunter + Martian Moon Buggy) *78044 LEGO Dimensions Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + Rift Racer) *78045 LEGO City Fun Pack (Rex Fury + Lawnmower) *78046 LEGO City Fun Pack (Firefighter + Fire Truck) *78047 LEGO City Fun Pack (Farmer + Tractor) *78048 Ghostbusters Fun Pack (Gozer + Giant Sloar) *78049 Goosebumps Fun Pack (Slappy the Dummy + Haunted Car) *78050 Harry Potter Fun Pack (Albus Dumbledore + Fawkes) *78051 Harry Potter Fun Pack (Hagrid + Buckbeak) *78052 Harry Potter Fun Pack (Lord Voldemort + Basilisk) *78053 Indiana Jones Fun Pack (Irina Spalko + Russian Military Tank) *78054 LEGO The LEGO Movie Fun Pack (President Business + Micro Manager) *78055 LEGO The LEGO Movie Fun Pack (MetalBeard + Sea Cow) *78056 Marvel Fun Pack (Captain America + American Bike) *78057 Marvel Fun Pack (Nick Fury + SHIELD Helicarrier) *78058 LEGO Ninjago Fun Pack (Master Chen + Condrai Copter) *78059 LEGO Ninjago Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garmatron) *78060 LEGO Ninjago Fun Pack (Nadakhan + Misfortune's Keep) *78061 Portal 2 Fun Pack (Cave Johnson + The Borealis) *78062 Portal 2 Fun Pack (Wheatley + Frankenturret) *78063 Pixels Fun Pack (Q*bert + Centipede) *78064 Scooby-Doo Fun Pack (Mummy + Dune Bug) *78065 SpongeBob SquarePants Fun Pack (Mr. Krabbs + Krusty Krabb Kar) *78066 SpongeBob SquarePants Fun Pack (Sandy Cheeks + Sandy's Rocket) *78067 The Wizard of Oz Fun Pack (Wizard of Oz + Hot Air Balloon) More to be added. . . Characters Introduced MORE TO BE ADDED SOON.... Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games Category:LEGO Games Category:LEGO Category:Lego games Category:LEGO games Category:Articles By Trailblazer101